


A New Hope

by domiwoof



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Dominic Wolfe is a 21 year old powerful dog boy mercenary. After a freak encounter on a mission one day, his presence becomes known to a group of elves from another world who wish to enlist his services. However, due to his brash, punk nature, some more persuasive techniques may be needed…
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece requested over Discord. I hope you enjoy it.

“Ungh…!!”

Dominic grit his teeth loudly, feeling his neck yanked back by a tightened metal loop, attached to a long metallic pole. This technology was something completely different from what he was familiar with, and he found himself having a difficult time struggling against it. The brown haired figure held the metallic rod with an unflinching determination, while the black haired one shifted the doberman’s arm upwards, causing it to crack as he cried out in unbridaled pain.

_ I sense he is unable to fight back, now. _

_ It seems we have succeeded. We should load him up and get going. It would not be good if we were discovered here. _

The brown haired figure pulled Dominic up by the neck, holding the rod as if it were some kind of leash while the black haired one pushed forward on the other male’s leather coat. They walked in lockstep, and Dominic couldn’t help but notice their boots being picked up and placed back on the ground as they stepped together. The pair had been unflinching in how they took him down, as well—the greatsword-wielding canine didn’t stand a chance against them as one made sure to swoop down on him from the trees, and the other quickly worked that rod around his neck. It was such a perfectly executed maneuver that the doberman wondered if they were even human. Being taken into the forest, they eventually came into a clearing, where sat a large, intimidating-looking cruiser of some sort, the types Dominic had only seen in science-fiction movies.

He scoffed. “What, did you come and attack me so you could probe my ass? I would’ve just let you do it for free, you know…” the red-haired firebrand said, being ushered forward with no response as the pair glanced at one another in confusion.

_ Probe? _

_ His world is enamored by stories of aliens with desires rooted in sodomy. _

The doors closed behind them, and Dominic was pulled to the next room, where he was pushed gently onto a chair of sorts. The rod was removed and he worked his hand around his neck and collar, glaring at both men as they quickly replaced it with a pair of locking metal shackles which went around his wrists and ankles. They pulled him up again and meticulously began stripping him of his clothing, making no comments whatsoever as the doberman’s bushy tail swayed behind him, his ass, cock, balls, and proud armpits exposed and displayed much to the elves’ imminent disinterest.

_ N… not even a blush? A comment? Nothing…? _

Dominic’s nose crinkled. Everything smelled so sterile. Even being able to sniff the brown-haired one’s glove merited an artificial scent which haunted his nose. They made no qualms about raising Dominic’s arms, his muscles proving no problems for them as they pushed him against the wall and spread his legs.

_ What the fuck kind of porno is this…?  _

Dominic’s hard cock rubbed against the wall, his shackles clanging above him as the black haired elf picked up a metallic white bottle, which he began to squirt all over Dominic’s body, starting with his feet and legs.

_ Huh…? Is that… water? What… is that… _

Dominic arched his brow. At first, it was just a vague, unpleasant wetness… but eventually, he noticed it settle in and waft up to his nose. In an instant, he couldn’t even smell himself anymore… it had all been replaced with that eerie, sterilized scent… even his armpits smelled like it and that caused a spike in his anger.

“What the fuck is this…?” the doberman growled. Neither elf replied. Instead, they had stepped away from the other male, who was practically suspended against the wall as his shackles stayed above his head. He wondered if there was some kind of connection with the shackles and the wall which might’ve immobilized him… as he could not move his arms or legs.

Moments later, the black and brown haired elves returned, detaching the shackles and placing the doberman on the chair again. The black haired one pressed a button and the chair slid back, allowing the brown haired one to start clothing Dominic in a tight-fitting clingy bodysuit, which worked its way over his muscles, his torso, and his biceps. Gradually the material adapted to his body and, as if it had all been vacuum sealed, completely melded with his flesh to the point that every curvature and muscle could be seen. Only his crotch bore a solid cup, which extended around both his cock and balls as well as his ass, but the rest of the suit was so opaque that even his armpit hair was visible.

Dominic glared. The black haired elf just looked on as the brown haired one exchanged glances with him.

_ Heat readings in his body have spiked. _

_ It seems he has some sort of reaction to the bodysuit. Is it uncomfortable?  _

_ Body temperatures suggest a different hypothesis. I believe he has built arousal. Curious…  _

_ I am unable to ascertain the cause of his arousal. It seemed his energy spiked from the decontamination solution, also. _

The elves just blinked as Dominic sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

“What the fuck  _ is _ this?” Dominic asked. “Some stupid fuckin’ sci-fi porn? If you wanted to fuck me in a bodysuit, you could’ve just messaged me online.”

_ He keeps mentioning that word. What does it mean? _

_ Porn? I am unsure. It would appear to be slang for pornography. _

_ Pornography…? _

Both elves looked on at Dominic before glancing at each other in bewildered confusion.

~

The elves’ boots echoed across the steel floor as the red-haired, bodysuit-clad doberman walked down the hallway. After having finished with him in that weird room with the chair that awkwardly spread his arms, his legs, and used a metal arm to keep his erection upright, they had descended a floor into what seemed to be another annex entirely, with rooms off to the side that seemed to open in an X-shaped formation. Dominic had never seen anything like this before. White, shimmery floors, brightly illuminated by a variety of lights built into the tiles themselves, accenting lights running across doors and walls… all of it seemed positively fantastical. 

Finally, Dominic sighed, standing stock still in the hallway as his tail would sway behind him, rolling his eyes.

“You can just fuck me in the hallway. You don’t gotta take me to some weird ass room,” Dominic huffed.

The elven wardens looked at one another, shrugging before the brown one would pick up a metal pole he had carried around.

_ Analysis confirms the most optimal place to motivate him is just on the lower posterior. _

_ Will we need to incentivize his movements? _

_ Unsure. It seems he refuses to move forward in pursuits of some sort of carnal unity. _

_ Indeed. His arousal and body temperature have grown, blood pooled more centrally at his pelvis… _

The brown-haired elf positioned the steel pole before the tip would retract and rotate into two pronged claws, before placing it emotionlessly against Dominic’s suited backside.

_ BZZRT!! _

“OW FUCK!” Dominic shouted, yelping as he’d jump and nearly fall on his ass, scampering to his feet with his hands behind him as the elf administered another shock to his left pectoral.

“OWWWW GODS DAMMIT!!!!”

The doberman’s screams were loud and pained, a menacing growl coming from him as he panted and stared at the elves.

_ Response unexpected. Why is he on the floor? _

_ Impact should not have been sufficient to achieve this outcome. Power output at 5% for lack of harm… _

The two exchanged expressions before the brown elf picked up the prod again.

“ENOUGH! I’ll fucking go! Fuck, next thing I know you’re gonna shock my asshole!” Dominic growled, getting to his feet as he’d step forward, his arms behind his back again.

_ Slang. _

_ Meaning: the orifice at the center of the posterior, intimately known as a reliever of human waste. _

_ …? _

Once again confused, the elves followed after Dominic, with the brown one occasionally administering further shocks to get the dog boy to comply. Each one elicited a much louder yelp and scream, and though that jump never followed, Dominic was no less annoyed. The group continued walking through the hall with Dominic receiving a shock every so often, targeted in the spots where his body’s heat would pool—his ass, his armpits, his back, the nape of his neck… by the time they’d finally reached the next room, Dominic was practically chomping at the bit to bite.

_ His hostility has risen considerably. We should mask him. _

_ Indeed. There is a muzzle gag we can deploy. _

The black haired elf stepped forward, removing a small cylindrical object from his utility pouch. He’d put his full hand over Dominic’s face, and the doberman would note the distinct lack of any kind of scent as he stuck the cylindrical object between Dominic’s fangs. Quickly, it opened into what seemed to be a solid black, shimmery face mask, quickly working its way around the back of the other male’s neck as he’d chomp down on the bit.

_ Successfully muzzled. His arousal increased again. _

_ It is unlike nothing we have ever seen before… what is causing these rises? We will need to study the notes again. _

The other elf would swipe a card, causing the door to open in four directions as it revealed a wide, tall room, almost impossibly large compared to anything Dominic had seen. Pushed forward by the rod, the elves pushed him towards the back of it, until the brown-haired one helped Dominic into his shackles, his arms above his head as they secured his legs to the bottom. Spread more wide than the chair, Dominic immediately fought against his binds, before realizing how utterly pointless it was to fight against the tight metal shackles and the ridged, riveted steel wires holding them. Neither would move, and the elves turned away.

_ Task one completed. Task two commencing… we will need his sexual characteristics. _

_ A scan indicates arousal at the eighty percent level. 5.5 inches long with a lack of what humans would define as “girth”. His sensual areas seem to be his underarms, the ‘hole’ from earlier, and his abdominal muscles… detecting little to no body fat on the subject. Conclusion: subject is healthy and physically well fit. A prime specimen. _

_ Tactical analysis indicates the best measure would be to exploit the sensual areas to reach peak arousal at 98%. Any further would compromise the mission. However, a seminal sample would also determine subject’s virility and extraction is imminent. Subject also appears to be an ‘alpha variety’ among his race—something of a social classification among the people he comes from. _

_ Strategy confirmed. Full phallic manipulation and brief rectal penetration. Commencing now. _

The blond elf looked at the black haired elf, and the blond haired elf exited the room. After retrieving some number of objects and setting them on a side table, the black haired elf followed, leaving Dominic alone and to his devices. The hard, rowdy alpha jerked against his binds, huffing loudly as he noticed his entire body had begun sweating in that opaque bodysuit he wore. This made no sense. Normally, his scent would immediately fascinate and arouse anyone near him. Had those elves succumbed to it, he would’ve fucked them into submission, bound them and stole the keys to leave. However, it was clearly not meant to be as he sat against the wall clad in metal shackles sweating from head to toe. The use of a bodysuit was weird. He wondered if it was a kink thing but it felt more functional despite that. Was it just a coincidence? The muzzle felt kinky too. He wondered if maybe wherever they came from had adapted kink gear into official use.

_ Where the fuck am I… _

_ ~ _

A moment later, the door opened again. The black haired elf walked back towards Dominic, who looked up at him with a clear disdain as he’d pull him up and detach the riveted metal wires from the shackles. Pulling Dominic over towards the cargo table, he placed his wrists behind him, and the wires would reform, connecting to the table and ensuring the restraint of Dominic’s arms and legs. The black haired elf removed the cylindrical bit from Dominic’s mouth, emotionlessly setting it aside as he’d go about unzipping the front of the bodysuit, letting the doberman’s hard cock fall out, absent of its usually thick scent.

“H-hey… hey, what the fuck… why are you…?”

The elf just looked at Dominic in stock confusion, head tilting as he groped Dominic’s shaft, causing the red-head to moan wetly with built-up, unmet need. His hand slid across Dominic slowly and cautiously, eyes surveying the other as he’d place his hand against his abdomen.

_ Solid… but soft. Physically fit, full muscle. Six abdominal pacs. Each one pulses with severe physical strength, meaning his body is also well trained. There is the potential that he does indeed possess combat capabilities as well. _

“Um… a-are you tryin’ to get me off? As… good as that feels, it’s too slow to get me to shoot, you know?”

The elf looked on in bewilderment despite continuing, his hand sliding softly across Dominic’s head and causing him to whine, shaking against his binds as the awkward handjob continued.

“S-seriously… go faster. I’ll never cum like this.”

_ Faster? Faster oscillation will achieve peak arousal? _

He furrowed his brow. Organic lifeforms were strange, but this request was unusual to begin with. Sex was not exactly new to him, but this need to have some sort of aid in order to release certainly was. He moved his hand slightly faster and heard a moan escape the dog boy, several loud whimpers following as he went on.

_ Subject’s arousal has increased… subject has put his arms above his head. Subject is attempting to smell himself…? _

“M-more… hey, more. Come on, uh, play with my nipples? Squeeze my balls? Slap me, spit on me, make me smell your armpits? Something?” Dominic pleaded with a groan. “I don’t mind gagging on your body sweat either. Come on, man. You’re the one dominating me, put some effort into it?”

_ Dominating? A term related to that alpha social class. His culture is accustomed to different forms of procreating?  _

The black haired elf was now confused, and he seemed to blink as he looked on at Dominic.

“Wait. Do you… really… not know what to do with me?”

The man just stared on in errant confusion, looking down at Dominic’s hard, red cock before subtly shaking his head.

“Wh…”

Dominic’s eyes widened, now.

“Hey, well, I’m a dominant, you know…? I can… teach you. Do you want me to teach you…?”

There was no reply. The elf just scanned Dominic’s body, seemingly in thought.

_ Recalculating task… _

“Hello…?”

_ Switching tasks. _

The black haired elf removed the wires again, turning Dominic crudely on his stomach as he’d reconnect them, now making a beautiful black arc of thin black wires across his back and legs as he’d unzip the back of Dominic’s bodysuit now, revealing his ass just below his bushy red tail.

“H-hey…”

_ Applying synthetic liquids for stimulation… _

The black haired elf gently opened a bottle and spread his fingers across Dominic’s ass cheeks, seemingly oblivious of his hole as the doberman just rolled his eyes.

“...those are my cheeks…”

The elf tilted his head. Was he not doing this correctly? Stimulating the posterior meant to him an easier time probing the doberman’s insides…

“...use it on my hole.”

…?

That ‘hole’ again.

_ Orifice reacting. Heat signature detected… retracting… opening seems to be about six to seven inches in length…  _

He arched his brow. At the doberman’s behest, he found himself applying that liquid now to the pink pucker he noticed, retracting healthily from the feeling of those synthetic latex gloves against his backside. The dog boy let out a loud moan, happy to have his asshole touched after so many hours, his ears twitching eagerly for more as the elf went on.

“Put them in. Your fingers. Into my ass.”

Dominic looked on at the black haired elf, shaking his rear as he’d spread his legs a little more, meeting the restraint of the wire as he awkwardly placed his thumb against Dominic’s rim, slipping it gently inside.

_ “Agh…! Fuck…!” _

_ Slang euphemism… assessing mission completion status… arousal peaked at 85%. Heat spreading. Cavity tightening… _

The black haired elf was a bit astonished at the fact that withdrawing his thumb from Dominic was met with considerable resistance. It was as if a vise had tightened, and it caused him to continue probing, looking to Dominic for any signs of the expected climax.

Much to his dismay, however, the doberman’s excitement quickly faded, and he noticed the heat leaving again.

_ 82… 81… _

It was inconceivable. His heat fell so quickly. What was he doing wrong…? He didn’t understand. He found himself withdrawing his thumb and reaching for his clipboard, flipping through notes and scanning for confirmation.

Even with a deep readout of all of this man’s characteristics, he still found himself no closer to understanding. 

“...Hey.”

He turned to Dominic, who shrugged his shoulders and let his hands fall against his ass.

“C’mon. You really think this is enough to stimulate me? Are you new? I’m almost flaccid now.”

_ Arousal levels at 75%... 73… _

“Do you really not know how to please a man? Haven’t you ever jerked off? Used toys? Fucked that guy you were with earlier?”

The man was silent. Dominic just continued.

“You’ve never fingered yourself? Touched your own asshole?”

_ 69%... _

“Let me go. I’ll show you how to dominate me.”

The man just blinked. Turning back to the notes, a passage stuck out to him.

_ Subject presents a demonstrated capability of subduing lesser beings into doing his bidding, forging a symbiotic, almost parasitic relationship with them. _

It took only a moment, but ultimately, the black haired elf freed Dominic, and the doberman groaned, finding himself sitting upright to move his wrists and massage them with his hands.

“Fuck… that’s better,” he said, with a sigh. He glanced at the notes and grabbed them, flipping through the pages.

“Alright… says here you wanna test my sexual characteristics. You need an oral, anal, phallic and seminal sample. You also need to test my tolerance to pain…” he glanced up at the black haired elf. “I can teach you all of this but I need your consent. You seem self-aware. So is it okay if I do all of this to you?”

The black haired elf blinked.

_ Mission status is critical. Failure is imminent without cooperation… _

Ultimately, he nodded. Dominic tossed the clipboard aside, standing up and stretching, showing off those red armpit beds beneath the opaque latex plugsuit he wore, just inches away from the other’s face. Surprisingly, it had no effect on him, which perplexed Dominic even more.

“Alright. So. Let’s start with foreplay then.”

The red-head moved forward, blinking.

“Er… wait. You don’t really… huh.”

He crossed his arms.

_ Can’t make him smell or lick me… can I? Maybe lick… smelling is off the table, my smell is so subdued in this watery shit… _

Dominic grabbed the elf by the hair, placing him on his knees. He brought his face close to his abs, pressing his mouth against them. Instinctively, it seemed like the other knew what to do, and Dominic found himself seated on the bench, a fistful of black hair wound around his fingers as the other awkwardly went about his task. While doing this, Dominic placed his boot against the elf’s crotch, tilting his head as he noticed a hardness.

“You’re already hard? Do you like this kind of thing?” he asked, with no answer. It was almost as if the elf was trained to perform no matter what his personal feelings were, and his awkward, single swipe licking just reinforced that. Despite how amateurish it was, it did feel good, and Dominic found himself releasing moan after moan as the elf dared not move further than his station.

Finally, the doberman pulled the elf’s head up, locking lips with him. The other’s eyes widened, shocked as he received Dominic’s saliva, followed by a firm, harsh smack across the face. Next, the doberman placed those shackles on both wrists, and they locked instantly before he’d find himself thrust up against the table with Dominic having undone the zipper of his bodysuit, pulling it down all the way until his ass was fully exposed. He blinked at what he saw. Some type of synthetic fabric functioned as the suit’s material itself, similar, but not quite, to latex. Next was the elf’s porcelain skin. The riveted wires fastened swiftly, and Dominic found himself in total control as his hand slid across his body, and made to finger his hole.

“Oh, I see… you respond to touch. So you get all your sensations by touching…” Dominic remarked, almost as if he were performing his own experiment, smacking the elf on the ass. He received no reaction once again, and so he spat on him, and then knelt down and bit his cheeks for good measure. All of it seemed to promote a different reaction, and then the doberman found himself applying that liquid to the elf’s hole, watching as he seemed to struggle to withstand the new sensations of Dominic’s hand against him.

“Alright. First’s anal. Luckily, with humanoid lifeforms, you can usually get seminal samples through anal exploration. Seems to me like you’ve never really explored yourself before so… you’ll probably cum immediately,” he said, hand slick with lubricant as his thumb toyed with the other’s hole. The pleasure he received now was beyond reproach, and he felt himself taxed, which Dominic got wind of from the way the heat built up in his body.

The other male licked his lips, slipping two of his fingers beyond the other’s anal rim, softly but roughly penetrating him up to the knuckle while his other hand moved to grope at the elf’s cock, stroking the head and shaft roughly, but firmly.

“This is what you did to me earlier. The head is the most sensitive part of my cock… and you can’t forget the balls, either. You’re twitching so much. I’m guessing you like this?”

No response. Dominic shrugged, continuing to explore the tight insides of the elf, a bit astonished by how new he was at penetration despite his looks and that obviously kinky get-up.

“You’re… pretty tight. Tighter than me… almost got it… y-yeah, there it is. Okay. This is called a prostate gland. So… watch this, it’s like magic~” the doberman chuckled. He used his fingers to press against the gland, causing the other elf to groan out just before shooting a white hot substance against the side of that metal table, his cock still twitching in Dominic’s hand as he worked it out.

“Good… that’s a good boy…” Dominic whispered. “I can see you’re very healthy from your reactions, at least. Man, that’s a lot of seed, too. Mmm… sample and so much more. Heh. You seem to really like my hand…”

The elf didn’t respond, continuing to ride out his second and third orgasms, one from Dominic’s spanking, and the other from him teasing that urethral entrance. Moments later, the door would open again and the doberman would blink, having come face to face with the brown-haired elf again.

“...Oh. Shit.”

In seconds, the brown haired elf dashed forward, yanking one of those poles and fastening the loop around Dominic’s neck, causing him to choke and heel, forced up against the table as he released the naked elf, who quickly got to.

_ Seminal extraction achieved… but… _

The brown haired elf looked at the black haired one.

_ Subject subdued. Begin cooperative tests. _

~

Stripped of his bodysuit, the tan-skinned doberman hung above the table, wrists restrained by those shackles as the wires worked themselves up and around the ceiling, forming a makeshift, swing-like harness. His ass, cock, and balls were all on full display, tail tightly wrapped in those same riveted wires and restrained from base to tip.

“A-ahhh… f-fuck…!!”

He groaned out loudly as the brown haired elf shoved a thin, cylindrical object into his rectal cavity, a thick layer of electrodes on his dick and anus as he panted softly. None of them were active, but they did cause his anxiety to well up. What was the point of all these tests…

Moving in his binds, the doberman sat forward, noting the object currently wedged inside of his asshole as he watched a red bar slide downwards.

_ My temperature…? What am I, a fucking pet? _

Dominic blushed heavily at the way this was being done, almost like he was a dog at the vet who was being checked for illness. The reading done, the brown haired elf removed the object from him, causing him to let out a loud moan as his head lay back, tongue fully out while his asshole pulsed for more attention.

_ 98.5 degrees. Normal… if not slightly heated. Subject pools body heat easily. _

He slipped the thermometer-like object into a small compartment, sealing it as he moved to grab a metal cone-like object from the table, placing it against Dominic’s anus.

“F-fuuu…!!! It’s cold! Fucking  _ hell! _ ” the doberman screeched, gritting his teeth as the cone coldly slipped inside of him, spreading his rim little by little as the elf adjusted it. The black elf looked on at Dominic, curious by his embarrassed reaction even as the brown one set out to complete their task.

_ Fuck. He can see all of me like this… ugh, this is so goddamn embarrassing… _

“So what are you gonna fuck me like this or?!” Dominic growled out. The brown haired elf just blinked.

_ Subject seems to react with animosity at the completion of tasks. Commence punishment signals. _

The black haired elf nodded, pressing a button on the console he held and turning up a nodule several notches. A graduate series of electrical shocks pulsed through the electrodes, first ignorable, and then enough to cause Dominic to ball his fists and ultimately cry out in excruciating pain, the reaction at his asshole and cock head causing him to buck and shoot, splattering his seed all over himself and causing it to roll down his sides, hitting the table with a pathetic splatting sound. 

“F… first…” Dominic whined, “first… good thing you did all day. C… c’mon… I can take more… hah…”

The brown haired elf didn’t respond to the provocation, instead glancing at the black haired one who seemed perplexed by the sight.

_ Climax achieved, however, not by touch or stimulation. Climax was achieved through nerve pain. _

Dominic could barely raise his head as he watched the black-haired elf come around with a sizable black object, placing it into the doberman’s mouth and quickly fastening it. The red-head just blinked, sucking down his own saliva as that artificial taste fell upon his tongue, moaning loudly into his gag as the brown elf went about awkwardly wielding another phallic-shaped object, placing it against Dominic’s widened hole. With the speculum in place, it went in fairly easily, and the elf pushed it in and pulled it out of the doberman’s anal cavity, until he would stick it in place, picking up the clipboard of information.

The black one returned a moment later with that familiar object from before, jabbing the red-head gently in the ribs as he’d yelp, feeling a small electrical shock course through his body.

_ What the hell… it’s as if they’ve got no idea what to do at all… _

_ Rectal test complete. Subject is quite virile.  _

_ Oral test complete… subject seems to be lacking in what is known as a ‘gag reflex’. It also appears he is quite adept at taking larger objects inside of it. _

The elves looked at each other, then back at Dominic. Walking back to the doberman, the black-haired one would unfasten and remove the dildo, setting it aside as Dominic practically spat it out.

“Shit you guys are just  _ awful  _ at this!” Dominic shouted, attempting to break free of those metallic riveted wires, hearing the metal stretch loudly as he brought each of his muscles together.

The brown haired elf looked back at the black haired one, standing in place with a perplexed glance as he stepped towards the brown haired one again.

_ Have we not performed our tasks? _

_ Tests insufficient…? Relfexes still needing to be sampled… _

For the first time, Dominic saw the pair look genuinely perplexed. Rolling his eyes, the doberman just sighed.

“Fuck it… alright, this is  _ embarrassing. _ You weird ass aliens kidnap me, one of you can’t even finger me correctly, then you bind me up and you can’t even test how tight my hole is. What  _ is  _ this? At this rate I may as well teach you how to pleasure a man…”

The elves crossed their arms.

_ Subject attempted to educate earlier…  _

_ Information not located for ‘pleasing a man’... assessing… _

The black haired elf moved towards the doberman, removing the shackles again as the brown haired elf just stared. Seemingly confused, Dominic just sat up and moved his wrists, turning to the brown haired elf.

“Take the fucking speculum out, now.”

He hesitated, but after a few moments he did as instructed, closing the speculum and removing it from Dominic’s asshole, setting it aside as the doberman breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright… so neither of you wanna talk to me. But you clearly  _ suck _ at intimate tasks. So…”

He looked at them both before pointing at the door.

“You, get out. I already played with you. I wanna teach him next.”

_ Get out…? _

_ It seems the subject wants us isolated. _

_ Should we raise the alarm? _

_...Subject seems to possess information required to complete our mission. Calculated success without assistance is low. _

_ Understood. _

~

_ POP! _

Dominic sighed, his hand hard against the brown haired elf’s head, now naked before him as he removed his dominant’s cock from his mouth, awkwardly holding it in his hand. The doberman, feeling exceptionally worked up from the electric stimulation, still felt hard and full of semen as he’d pant.

“Good… so far, so good. Less teeth,” he said, rubbing his cock against the elf’s emotionless face.

“Smell it. You can smell it, right? You have to appreciate your partner. That means tasting, smelling, feeling… use your senses to appreciate me,” he ordered.

The elf gave a sympathetic glance, seeming at a loss of words before Dominic just growled.

“Fuck it…”

He hopped off the table and shoved his foot into the elf’s chest, taking a seat on it as he’d begin to remove his clothing. Eyes a bit wide but expression still unchanged, the confusion was palpable as Dominic moved to grab the brown-haired elf’s cock, sniffing it as if to demonstrate how to treat his member.

“H-huh… there’s… no scent, but you’re really smooth… and shaven, too. You’re both kinda weird… alright. So. See how I got your dick in my hand? Kinda… bigger than I thought but it’s no challenge for me.”

Dominic smirked.

“Kay… so… I sniffed your dick,” Dominic said, his hand softly groping the elf’s balls as the other would let out a small moan, his expression unchanged despite clearly having been roused by the motion.

“Hey… there we go. You reacted to me grabbing your balls. This is  _ foreplay. _ I play with your body to arouse you more, making the actual act of sex more enjoyable.”

_ Foreplay… heat reactions rising. Unknown sensations… _

The brown-haired elf just stared as Dominic took his cock into his mouth, his eyes closing as he used his tongue to swirl around his urethra, sucking on the male’s long, hard length as he noticed the lack of human arousal.

_ Huh… so they don’t really have blood flow…? Or maybe they… do…? I can’t understand… _

“U… uuuh… uh… uhh…”

The elf’s moans were soft and somewhat shocking, with Dominic stroking him a small amount before sliding forward, nearly smothering him with his chest.

“Alright… your turn. Just like that. You’re capable of learning, right…?”

Dominic sat up, against the table as he’d yank the elf forward, shoving his face into his crotch again.

“Suck me off. Make me cum.”

The door opened right as the brown-haired elf’s mouth worked around Dominic’s length and the black haired one stared, drool dripping from the other’s mouth as they met each other’s eyes.

“Huh? So he’s back? Heh. What is it?”

Dominic blinked, looking on at the elf as he glanced away from his partner, noting the erection between his legs.

“...Wait. Do you guys… fuck each other?”

The black haired elf made his way over, awkwardly looking on at the pair as Dominic shoved the brown-haired one away, standing upright.

“Alright… in that case, maybe I have a better idea for how to teach the two of you…”

~

“Hah… aaah…”

“U-uhh…”

In the end, Dominic ended up searching the room for implements he could use. He found more of those metal shackles, the toys from before, some metal collars and thin wires with hook attachments which he felt could be used as leashes, pain implements (including the electrostaff from earlier) and more insertables. He ended up shackling both elves after stripping them naked, blindfolding them with his blindfold from earlier and one he’d found, and then he slipped one shackle over each one’s length. In this position, the riveted wires extended, making contact with each other and interlocking to form a truly devious bind, forcing the two to rub their cocks together as Dominic just watched with perverse glee. Next came the cock rings, which also linked up together, wrapping tightly around both men’s lengths as he’d step forward, forcing both of them against his crotch.

“Lick.”

The command was simple, but they didn’t disobey. Both elves immediately lavished Dominic’s hard, masculine length with their tongues, staring up at the red-head with what seemed like admiration of some sort.

“Hahhh… hah… fuck. Fuck this is good… keep going. You, lick my balls,” he said, pushing the black haired elf underneath him as he’d obediently focus on his task, lavishing long licks against Dominic’s balls as the doberman forced them into his mouth.

_ Arousal levels… rising… _

_ Strong urge to ejaculate… senses… overwhelmed. New sensations detected…? _

“Hahhaha, fuck yeah… man, this is great…” Dominic moaned, feeling himself coming to his climax as the brown-haired elf continued to suck him off, his drool pooling around the other’s thick shaft before Dominic would pull his cock out, showering both men with his semen, forcing their faces into one another.

“Alright, g… good. Lick it up. You, lick him… and you, lick him…”

The brown haired elf swallowed, the taste of Dominic’s thick semen completely unfamiliar, as he went about attacking the black haired elf’s lips and cheek. The black haired one went about licking the semen from the brown haired one’s neck, and Dominic just watched as he grabbed one of the insertables, clicking it on as he’d place one of those rings around the base, letting the riveted wire extend and connect to the ceiling. Grinning devilishly, he’d place the tip of the vibrating device against both cocks, moaning softly.

“Tell me your names.”

Both elves stopped for a moment, completely drowned in these new experiences of pleasure as they’d look up at their dominant.

“...Deis…”

“Kallas…”

Kallas looked at Deis with an impassioned stare, Dominic’s semen dripping from his lips as he’d sigh softly.

_ Stronger being detected… assessing hierarchy. _

_...Is this… that ‘dominance’ thing discussed earlier? _

_ Unfamiliar urges detected. I feel… reverence. _

Both elves moaned hotly against the vibrating wand, shortly before shooting between one another, and against Dominic’s boot as he’d laugh and pull the wand up, letting them ride out their orgasms.

“Hah….”

“A-aagh…”

“Wh… what should… we call you…?”

Dominic just laughed, putting his arms behind his head.

“Master’s fine. Anyway, I’m impressed… you guys are quite virile. Deis shot earlier as he was sucking me off and Kallas did the same from that handjob I gave him… so you both know how to cum. It just seems like you don’t know much about  _ sensuality _ , or sensations.”

Deis blinked, not really understanding Dominic’s explanation. He did, however, lean forward and lick his own seed from Kallas’ shoulder, as Kallas leaned down and licked his from Deis chest.

“Kiss him.”

They did so without further provocation, swapping seed with one another as Dominic looked on, grabbing one of the pain implements and smacking it against his palm.

“Alright. Now I’m going to teach you both about human pain…”

~

_ WHIRRRR… _

The riveted wires shook a bit from Deis’ motions, having been bound with his knees and elbows restrained together as Dominic’s vibrator moved inside of him. Blindfolded but ungagged, he was pointed in the direction of Kallas, whom Dominic had restrained against the wall naked with those metal shackles again, having stricken him across the back several times. Each shout felt mechanical and simulated, almost as if they didn’t really understand how to react and were more just feeling out the motions of what a person  _ might  _ do in this situation.

He panted, droplets of pre-cum hitting the floor.

“Good,” Dominic said, pressing Kallas’ face against the wall as he’d let his riding crop wander across the elf’s naked body, smacking his thighs. “You react really well to pain, if not a bit awkwardly.”

“Is… is pain… normal, Master?”

“Yeah,” Dominic said as he’d strike Kallas ass, letting his crop wander his crack, “humans use all sorts of methods for lovemaking. Some of it is simple and quick, but understanding the interactions between pain and pleasure is how you really begin to unlock an orgasm.”

“I… I feel… weird… there’s something welling up inside… each time you hit me…”

“Oh? Describe it,” the dominant responded, as he’d smack Kallas a few more times, before using his hand to reach around and stroke the other man.

“Ha-hahh… i-it’s… c-close to… r-re… respect, perhaps…?”

“Ah,” Dominic snickered, his sleek black glove working over Kallas as the elf would pant and groan, “I  _ think _ what you’re feeling is the sensation of being dominated~ how is it?”

“O… overstimulating. There are… urges… I don’t quite understand…”

“Like wanting to lick and worship my asshole, perhaps? Oh, are you gonna shoot? Hmmm, should I let you? Do you know how to beg?”

“B… beg…?”

“Yeah. Asking permission. You’ve never asked permission to cum?”

“N… no… it… I assume by  _ cum _ you m—“

“Ejaculation. The stuff you shot earlier, that’s cum. You’ve never asked to do that?”

Kallas shook his head. Dominic just clicked his tongue.

“I want you to ask me right now, then, as I stroke you off. How do you  _ usually _ ask for things?”

Kallas took a moment to think, working through a series of protocols in his head before finally coming to an answer.

_ Human pleading usually begins with a request word… _

“P… please… l-let me… a-ahhh… i-it’s no use, I—“

He lowered his head just a moment later as he’d splatter yet another load against the wall, Dominic’s hand harsh against his right ass cheek before forcing him against it, looking back at Deis who had also begun to leak.

“Looks like you aren’t the only one who came… alright. Next lesson: I’m going to teach you about anal sex, what you  _ tried _ to do to me earlier. Grit your teeth, I’m not very gentle~”

“H-hahhhh… nnnngh…!!”

The black-haired elf shouted loudly, gritting his teeth as instructed (though it felt awkward to exert energy on such a strange reaction to what he deemed as pain) as Dominic’s hard length slipped inside. That had to be the elf’s fifth load, now. Dominic was impressed… it seemed like their reserves were near inexhaustible…

~

Their time together hadn’t felt long at all, but in those short few moments Dominic had learned much about his non-human captors. It seemed each bit of sensual knowledge made them a little more human, and the various displays of BDSM that he’d put them both through individually gave him a measure of their individual strengths. They both seemed comparable in terms of build and physique, not shying away or even growing weakened from the physical pain Dominic had put them through. His rough yet firm treatment of them only seemed to further enamor them towards him, and though he grew frustrated by the fact that they wouldn’t be drunk off of his pheromones like his other partners, he was still more than happy to suit them back up, blindfold and collar them while he went about rebranding them. They were no longer elves in his eyes, but dogs—spectacularly built dogs with inexhaustible amounts of semen and sexual arousal. Just touching them seemed to be enough to get them ready to cum, and Dominic was cruel and malicious in how he used this, restraining them together by their wrists and using his electrobaton on their assholes to see which one released first. There was no telling  _ how _ much semen the boys let fly for their merciless dog boy Master, having been commanded to lick every bit of it up afterwards while he watched with a grin on his face.

Having finished their tasks, however, they returned to their place at Dominic’s side, content to lick and suck on his dick while he pet them, holding both of those wire leashes in his hand as he let them go about their tasks.

“Good boy, Kallas… you really started to get a taste for my dick. And good boy, Deis. You’re getting so much better at tasting and pleasuring my balls. Don’t forget my asshole too, though. Do I need to sit on your face?” Dominic asked.

“Yes, sir… please, sir…”

“Heh. Gladly. Look at you two, a pair of built latex puppies. Man, I couldn’t ask for a better fantasy. I think next I’ll have you fuck each other while I finish myself off…”

“Hah… hah…”

“W-we can’t bring him to climax…”

“Heh. You’ll get there, one day… your asses are good enough for it though, I can accept that. Keep using your mouths and one day you’ll make me cum with them.”

_ Dominance levels at… critical capacity. _

_ Submission imminent. Re-evaluating role as ‘Master’s Dog’... _

_ ~ END _


End file.
